Annabeth at Goode
by amazingsar
Summary: This is a story about Annabeth going to Goode. It has all the things that any other "Annabeth Goes to Goode" story such as sluts, jocks, monsters and demigods! I know it's predictable but this should be different. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth at Goode**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth POV

I stepped off the plane and looked out at the incredible view of the city. The night lights gave it a glow and a beauty that was absolutely breathtaking. I smiled as I saw the Empire State Building. Instantly, I thought back to when the second Titan War had ended and the gods had given that Heroes gifts. But my favourite memory was something that followed that meeting, the night Seaweed Brain and I finally had our first official kiss, which followed with an the best underwater kiss ever.

I smiled at the memory and continued walking to pick up my luggage. As I walked I was thinking about what tomorrow was going to be like. A new school, Goode High School of course, for one major reason: Seaweed Brain. I was looking forward to seeing Seaweed Brain as I hadn't seen him since the end of the Giant War. But tomorrow I would be united with Seaweed Brain again.

I hailed a taxi and told him the address of my hotel which was about a 10 minute walk to Goode.

I walked up to my room, sorted my things out then collapsed on the bed wearing one of Seaweed Brain's shirts.

The next day, I arrived at Goode at 8:15 which gave me 15 minutes to collect all the information I needed for the day and find Seaweed Brain. I walked to the reception and said "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. This is my first day here and I was wondering whether I could have my timetable and locker number?" The receptionist gave me my timetable and then showed me to someone who could take me to my locker.

This girl was incredibly rude but at least she had the courtesy to introduce herself and ask me a few questions about myself. "Hi, so I'm like Samantha and I don't really like care but I guess I have to ask you some like questions. So… why did you come to this hell hole?" "Well, I moved to Goode" with emphasis on Goode "so I could be closer to my mother and my boyfriend." I replied. She looked more interested as soon as I said the word boyfriend. "Who's your like boyfriend?" I replied "Percy Jackson." "No, he is so not your boyfriend! He has a girlfriend in like California and he is really like loyal to her it's not like funny. Plus, I'm about to like get him to like go on a date." She started to freak out and she turned away as if to walk off when she turned around and said "Well, if he's your like boyfriend, let's see what he says." I replied with a simple "Okay" before walking off toward Percy. My thoughts were sprinting through my head but as I calmed myself down, two thoughts stayed in my head: What if Samantha wasn't lying and she actually was going to ask Percy on a date and what if Percy had met someone else…

I approached Percy from behind then swung my legs under his making him fall backwards on the ground. As he hit the ground the entire hallway went silent. Percy looked up and saw me and smiled his cheeky I'm-going-to-get-you-for-that smile. In an instant, he tripped me but caught me so I was lying on top of him. He smiled his annoying yet endearing half-smile and said "Hey Wise Girl". I replied "Hey Seaweed Brain" and kissed him. Everyone was staring at us until Paul (or Mr Blofis, as I should say) came past everyone and said "Go to your classes" and "Nothing to see here". I quickly rolled off Percy and helped him up. Paul came up to me and said "Hi Annabeth, how are you?"

I replied "I'm very well, thank you."

"That's good. So what brings you to Goode?"

"Well, I decided to come to New York to oversee the building of Mount Olympus again." I sighed in exasperation. Why did Gaea and the gods have to destroy Mount Olympus again after I had just finished it?

Paul snapped my out of my thoughts by saying "Well, I will see you two in English"

Percy and I replied with a simple "Bye" and walked off.

"Hey Annabeth, what do you have today?" Percy asked me.

"Here, just read my timetable." I said as I showed it to him.

On it, it read:

**Annabeth Chase**

**Homeroom: **Mr Paldinski – A9

**History: **Mr Wilken – D2

**Greek: **Mrs Laurenson – A3

**Sport: **Coach Hedge - Gym

**Biology: **Mrs Calaway – S11

**Maths (Extension): **Mr Westion – B9

**Lunch**

**English: **Mr Blofis – B2

**Elective (Art): **Mrs Charris – W4

Percy compared it with his – struggling to read them (dyslexia) but eventually figured out that we had Homeroom, History, Greek, Sport, Biology and English together.

"That's good," I said "six out of eight classes together." "Yeah," he said as he leaned into me about to kiss me "But I wish there was more." I could feel his sweet, hot breath on my lips… when the bell went. "Come on. Let's go to…" I check my timetable, "A9 where ever that is." "I'll show you" Percy replied. I ran in front of him not wanting to be late asking him directions until I smacked into something that I assumed was a human and not a monster… I hoped.

Percy ran up to me and pushed himself in front of me as if he was defending me. In theory, that motion is sweet but Percy knows that I can defend myself very well. I had proved that by following the Mark of Athena and surviving Tartarus. So to make it perfectly clear to Percy that I can defend myself, I stepped out from behind him and stood next to him.

"Hey Jackson, who's this?" the guy who I had ran into asked.

"My girlfriend, you idiot" he replied.

"Really?" Then he turned his attention to me. "Hey beautiful, I'm Aaron. Ditch this loser and come hangout with me. I can do whatever you like with you." He winked suggestively.

I could feel Percy tightening up, ready to pretty much kill this guy. "Ηρεμήστε , αυτός είναι μόνο ένας θνητός και ο ίδιος δεν σημαίνει τίποτα για μένα ." _(Calm down, he's only a mortal and he means nothing to me.) _ Percy relaxed a little but enough so I could stop him if he decided to attack Aaron.

"I'm sorry Aaron, however no matter how 'good' you think you are, Percy will always be an infinite amount of times better than you so leave us alone."

"Ooh, feisty! I like those!" He stupidly replied. Percy was pretty much shaking with anger and I realised that if Aaron said anything more he would pretty much die from Percy's wrath. I quickly stepped in front of Percy and rolled my eyes.

"Just one last warning, I am holding Percy back at the moment from attacking you and permanently sending you to the hospital so you should be thanking me, BUT if you do or say anything like that again, I will step aside and let Percy beat the crap out of you. So STAY AWAY!"

Just to support my point, I slapped him in the face and walked off with Percy holding my hand.

"Okay, now that's over, let's go to Homeroom." I said. Percy chuckled but I could still see the anger in his eyes. He only had this look when someone either hit on me or hurt me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He relaxed into the kiss and deepened it. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Why are you so tall?" I asked indignantly. He gave me his half-smile and replied "Why are you so short?" I punched him in the arm as we walked into Homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just letting you know that this is my first fan fiction and I apologise in advance if it falls in a crashing and burning heap. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I kind of didn't know how to add a new chapter on… Oh well!**

**I just realised that I made a mistake with Annabeth's timetable. It should be Sport before Greek. Sorry!**

**If you have any feedback or ideas for me, please review! I would really appreciate it! **

**Thank you!**

**I forgot to add Percy's Timetable so here it is:**

**Homeroom: **Mr Paldinski – A9

**History: **Mr Wilken – D2

**Sport: **Coach Hedge - Gym

**Greek: **Mrs Laurenson – A3

**Biology: **Mrs Calaway – S11

**Maths: **Mr Hyrade– B12

**Lunch**

**English: **Mr Blofis – B2

**Elective (Marine Biology): **Mr Paterison – W4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson or anything associated with him. Uncle Rick does. Not me! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I am so happy that Annabeth is here at Goode! The year would have sucked without her. Now, hopefully, all the girls will stop throwing themselves at me!

I introduced Annabeth to Mr Paldinski then we found two seats at the back of the classroom. We were chatting quietly, catching each other up on what had happened in between the time from the end of the Giant War and seeing each other again today.

Everything was going fine until SHE walked in. SHE was Bridget, the girl who was so determined to be my boyfriend, she would do anything. Last week, she beat up this nice, quiet who was talking to her friend about how we were working together on a Biology project. Bridget has long, straight dark brown hair and she wears super short shorts and skirts that could be classified as underwear. She wears shirts so revealing that if she wasn't wearing a shirt, it wouldn't make a difference.

As Bridget walked in, I interrupted Wise Girl and tried to warn her about Bridget. "Hey, Wise Girl, the girl that just came in is way too determined to be my boyfriend but the biggest problem with her is that she is like Clarisse and Drew mixed together –as violent as Clarisse and even sluttier than Drew." "She can't be that bad, can she…?" Annabeth questioned. But before she could finish, Bridget sauntered up to us. "Hey gorgeous, you know my offer is still open…" She suddenly saw Annabeth." Who's this loser?" She asked. Before I could tell her to go away, Annabeth spoke up "What do you mean 'Who's this loser?'? I am Percy's girlfriend and I have been for over a year. He's been my best friend since we were 12." She mumbled "And I don't know what I would do without him." I was so touched by her statement because it was exactly how I felt about her.

Unfortunately, Bridget heard and said "Aww! Poor baby! Too bad you're going to have to get used to it because he's mine!" As she said that, she lunged at, the now standing up, Annabeth. I was about to intervene, when Annabeth grabbed her arm and quickly twisted it behind Bridget's back while moving her arm up her back. I knew that if Annabeth pushed any further she would pop Bridget's arm out of the socket.

I stood up and weaved my arm around Annabeth's waist while whispering to her "Γεια σου, Wise Gisl , είστε έτοιμοι να σκάσει το χέρι της από την υποδοχή της . Ίσως ήρθε η ώρα να σταματήσει, εννοώ , σας φοβάται αρκετά της ." _(Hey, Wise Girl, you are ready to pop her arm out of its socket. Maybe it's time to stop, I mean, you scared her enough.)_ "Fine," she released Bridget's arm then told her, "Don't you EVER hit on Percy ever again because I assure you that the next time I will ignore Percy and will actually hurt you." Bridget however, didn't have the brains to realise that if she said anything, her life would be in extreme danger and said to me "I don't know how you still like this dumb blonde after what she just did. She's way too violent." "I'm sorry Bridget, but you just made two very wrong statements: Firstly, you called Annabeth a dumb blonde and she will literally kill you for saying that. And secondly, I don't like Annabeth, I love her and no slut like you could change that.

Luckily, the bell went I said "Come on, Wise Girl, let's go to History." Leaving Bridget staring into space still wondering what happened.

We arrived at History and sat down in the back of the classroom. I settled down ready to "not sleep" through history. I was just about to "not sleep" when I heard him say "For the next few lessons, we will be learning about Ancient Greece." I shot up at the same time as Annabeth and hi-fived in celebration. Everyone turned to look at us in surprise. Annabeth explained out sudden interest "We have Greek heritage", I chuckled at that comment, "and have great interest in Greek Mythology and Ancient Greece." Mr Wilken looked surprised at that and said "Okay then, why don't you start but reciting all the gods Percy and Annabeth, you can recite the goddesses. I took a deep breath "Okay, where to start. Zeus was the king of the gods and the god of the sky. He was married to Hera and his symbols of power are the lightning bolt and the eagle. Poseidon was the god of the sea and earthquakes. He was married to Amphridite and his symbols of power are a trident and the horse. Ares was the god of war. He doesn't have a wife but he his girlfriend is Aphrodite. His symbols of power are a bloody spear and a boar. Apollo is the god of the sun, prophecy, music, poetry and healing. His symbols of power are the lyre, the sun and the sun chariot. Hephaestus is the god of the forge. He is married to Aphrodite however she prefers Ares. His symbol of power is the hammer. Hermes is the god of travellers, thieves and messengers. He is not married. His symbols of power are the caduceus and winged shoes. Finally, Dionysus is the god of wine and madness. He is married to Ariadne. His symbols of power are the thyrsus and the grapevine." "Wait! You forgot Hades!" Aaron called out. Damn! I forgot he was in this class. "I didn't include Hades because he is not an Olympian. He is the god of the underworld. Because of this, he is only allowed to go to Mount Olympus on the winter solstice." "Well done Percy!" Mr Wilken said. "Annabeth, how about you go now?"

"Hera is the goddess of marriage and childbirth. She is married to Zeus. Her symbols of power are the cow and the peacock. Demeter is the goddess of agriculture" "and cereal" I mumbled. Annabeth chuckled before continuing. "She is unmarried and her symbols of power are the cornucopia and sheaves of wheat. Athena is the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. She is unmarried as she is a virgin goddess and her symbols of power are the owl and the olive branch. Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the moon. Like Athena, she is a virgin goddess and her symbols of power are the bow and arrow and the stag. Finally, Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. She is married to Hephaestus but her boyfriend is Ares. Her symbols of power are the dove and a rose." Mr Wilken began to applaud us. "Well done! That was very impressive!" Annabeth and I smirked at each other. "So, in case any of you weren't listening…" Annabeth and I spent the rest of the class talking, in Greek, because we knew all of this. And before long, the bell went and it was time for Sport.

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Read and review!**

**amazingsar**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay! I had to work out how to post a second chapter… Any way that's me for you – slightly hopeless with technology.**

***JUST AS A WARNING, I HAVE ONE SPOILER FROM BoO IN THIS CHAPTER***

**Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick and if you think my writing is up to his standard (which it's not…) well then I thank you but I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

According to Percy, Sport was interesting. Apparently, all the jocks ganged up on everyone else and made it completely unfair. "Normally, I am one of the last few on my team left and manage to win. But otherwise, we are beaten." Percy concluded. "Well this time, it's the two of us and we will smash them." I said with determination in my voice. At this Percy chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "We better go get changed. The girls' is that way" Percy directed while pointing to his left. "Thanks." I replied before kissing him.

I walked in and went over to a corner to get changed. I was rather self-conscious of the scars I have on my stomach from Tartarus. So I always turn away when changing. As I was changing, I overheard Bridget saying with distain to her friends, "Look at her, I bet she only got Percy by paying him a lot of money. There's no way he would ever be into someone like her." At that I turned around. I didn't care if I was only half changed with my stomach exposed. "You better stop insulting people and being cruel just because you are jealous. Just admit it – you are jealous that you can't get a guy to stay, so you settle with one night stands. You have parents that give you everything so you are used to being a spoilt brat and the only reason you're chasing Percy is because he is something that you can't have. Now tell me, am I close?" She stood there in shock and momentarily looked like she was on the verge of tears. She snapped herself out of it and looked as if she was trying to come up with a comeback. I saw this as my opportunity. "Look hon," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "stop trying to waste those last vital brain cells you are depending on." I finished by saying in a dark, menacing and threatening tone of voice "Just don't even bother." I put my shirt on and started to walk out until she called out "At least I'm not some freak that has a stomach covered in long, white." At that comment I walked up to her and said "You know absolutely NOTHING about me and have no idea how many times I've saved your pathetic lives." Oh crap. I didn't mean to say anything. How could I be so stupid?

Bridget POV

How on earth could she know that about me? I haven't told anyone about that. No one knows! "How could she say that? She falsely accused me of having one night stands and not being able to hold a guy!" I completely lied through my teeth. "Oh no! Poor you!" My friends came and comforted me. I do have to admit I liked the attention. Suddenly Samantha shot up. "I have like an idea! Well, seeing as you like are like just amazing at like sport, why don't you like just like destroy her in Sport? I showed her around like this morning and I think she like doesn't, like, like sport!" "Sammie! Great idea!" I exclaimed, not knowing what she was really like.

Annabeth POV

I walked out to Percy and hugged him. "Hey, Wise Girl. Now, I would like to introduce you into my friends. All the guys swim and a few of them play basketball with me. One of the girls play basketball." "You swim? Cheater!" I mumbled and Percy whispered back "I'm only using the tools I was given. You do in class all the time." Then he turned to his friend and said "Hey, so this is Annabeth, my totally real girlfriend, who was the one that made me end up on the ground this morning. So this is…"

Before Percy could continue a guy with light, brown, out of control hair. He was tall, but shorter than Percy who is 6, 1 and rather muscular stepped forward and said "Hey, you know if you get sick of Percy… Well, I'm single." I walked up to him and slapped him. "What did you say?" I asked in disbelief. Percy chuckled, "This is Jack, he is a complete flirt and likes to hit on pretty much any gorgeous girl, like you. He also plays basketball." I blushed at the 'gorgeous girl' comment.

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

Percy continued but had a forlorn expression. He whispered to me "He sometimes reminds me of Leo." I thought back to during the end of the Giant War when Leo had sacrificed himself to save us and kill Gaea.

**!SPOILER OVER!**

**!SPOILER OVER!**

**!SPOILER OVER!**

**!SPOILER OVER!**

"Anyway, this is Paul," he pointed to a guy that was only just taller than me. He was Asian and had jet black hair. His arms had very little muscle on him but I could tell that he would be very fast in the water. "This is Matt," A guy with curly blonde hair and a devilish smile smiled at me. He was very tall about 6, 2 and very muscular. "He plays basketball with me. Now onto the girls. This is Carina. She is Matt's girlfriend. She also plays basketball. " Carina had very long, dead straight, jet black hair with a small sample of freckles dotting her nose. She was a little taller than me, probably 5, 10, I guessed. Percy turned to a small Asian girl. "This is Sakiya and she is dating Paul." He whispered to me, "She can be rather shy." She had gorgeous almond shaped eyes with perfect skin. She was wearing glasses.

Suddenly, a shrill sound filled my ears. I turned to see Coach Hedge standing there. I smiled at him and he gave a grunt in return. "Today we will be playing Bin ball. Basically, you run to grab the balls which will be on halfway then you try to hit each other with the balls. If you catch the ball on the full, the person that threw it is out. If you hit the backboard on the opposite side of your half, then all the players that have been hit by the ball will be allowed to come back into the game but if the ball goes in through the hoop your team has won. Now divide yourselves into teams." He yelled. I immediately moved to stand next to Percy who was standing by his friends. And sure enough, as Percy had warned me, all the jocks and slutty girls were on one team. I noticed Aaron, who winked at me and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Percy saw him and I heard him mutter to himself, "I'm going to kill him" repeatedly.

Coach Hedge blew the whistle and we all sprinted to grab the balls. Percy and I got there first and we started pushing the balls back to have the greater possession. Once we had gotten most of the balls, we ran back and I saw Percy pelting Aaron with balls. I laughed at this and continued until out to the corner of my eye, I saw Sakiya picking up the ball, about to be hit. I ran as fast as I could and caught the ball right before it hit her. She thanked me but I waved it off and continued helping everyone on defence. I saw Bridget and the girl who showed me around, Samantha, I think, throwing a ball that was going so fast straight at my face. I prepared myself to move but a hand stuck in front of my face and caught the ball. I looked up and saw Percy smirking at me. I yelled "You're out!" and in return Bridget screamed and trudged off the court.

Percy and I together, got rid of the rest of the other team, claiming victory. "Woo!" Everyone on our team shouted as they ran onto the court. Coach Hedge declared us as the winners and told the other team to 'hit the showers'. As we walked past him he muttered "Glad to see my excellent advise for fighting monsters hasn't gone to waste." We 'agreed with him' and walked off to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm really sorry for the wait before but I tried to make it up to you by posting 2 (or 3) more chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Percy POV

I met Annabeth outside the changing rooms and we walked to Greek. I forgot to warn her that Mrs Laurenson knew absolutely nothing about Greek and was only teaching at the school because Goode was desperate for a teacher.

When we walked in Mrs Laurenson told us to find a seat and take the pre-test. Annabeth and I were finished almost immediately and we knew we had gotten everything correct. But when we walked up to Mrs Laurenson's desk and handed the test papers to her. When she was looking over them, she looked rather confused. But she regained her composure and said "Why did you write in Greek?" Annabeth replied, "Well, we are both fluent in Greek and prefer to write in Greek rather than English. We both assumed that seeing as this is a Greek class, you expected us to write in Greek. We can translate our answers for you." Mrs Laurenson looked stunned then said "Well, anyway, this is all wrong and, and, um, I'm giving you a detention for, for, ah, being rude to a teacher and assuming that I can't do my job." I murmured "Well, you can't." Annabeth chuckled under her breath. "Sit down!" she squawked at us. We walked back to our seats and started talking quietly. We mostly ignored Mrs Laurenson but we would occasionally listen in to hear her teaching everyone how to say 'hello' incorrectly.

Greek passed quickly and soon we found ourselves walking down the hall to Biology. I love Biology, Mrs Calaway makes it really enjoyable and we mostly look at the sea but the best thing is she has dyslexia and ADHD as well, so she understands what I have to go through. I have suspicions that she is a demigod, mostly likely from Cabin 6.

We walked in early and to our surprise, we saw a flash of Celestial Bronze and Mrs Calaway covered in gold dust. Annabeth shrieked "Liv? Is that you?" Mrs Calaway replied with "Annabeth!" and then they switched to girly mode and started screaming and hugging. I stood there awkwardly wondering how girls could be so … girly. Annabeth then remembered her manners and explained how they knew each other. "When I first came to camp, Liv was head counsellor at the time and she was one of the few people to actually embrace and welcome me into Cabin 6. So we grew closer and closer. " I decided to properly introduce myself as a demigod instead of being one of her students. "Just to introduce me as a demigod," I held out my hand and said "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, head counsellor of cabin 3." She replied with "Olivia Calaway, daughter of Athena, ex-head counsellor of cabin 6. That would explain why you are so good at things to do with the sea. I have a feeling that you will enjoy this term." She winked. "So, you wouldn't mind if I took notes and took tests by writing in Greek?" At this comment, Annabeth rolled her eyes. I whispered to her "Well, you should be happy that I'm taking notes and going to be studying for tests." She sighed in defeat and I smirked to myself. Liv replied by saying "Of course! I can still read it."

Other students began to come in and we hurried to our seats. With a wink at me, Liv started the class by saying, "This term we will be studying anything to do with life forms in the sea." I shot upright and Annabeth laughed. "My mother might now deem you okay to date me if you continue to enjoy school and classes like this." She said quietly. "I replied by saying, "Well, I will anyway but having her permission would make my life a lot easier." Liv stopped her lecture to tell us to be quiet and we shut up.

I was actually quite proud of myself for taking as many notes as I did in that class and hopefully Athena saw that I was actually trying so she likes me more.

Time flew past and before I knew it, Annabeth and I had to go to Maths, but in different classrooms. I showed her to her classroom then walked to mine. I braced myself for the torturing to start. I walked in slowly but was surprised to see Malcom sitting in at the teacher's desk waiting for the students to come in. I walked up to him and clapped him on the back saying "Malcom, is that you?" "Hey, Percy. Apparently I am your sub for today."

I replied hopefully "Will you go easy on me?"

"Nope! Not a chance! If you are going out with my sister, you have to prove yourself to me."

"Can't I prove myself on the battlefield?" I asked with a tone of annoyance.

"You already have, twice."

"But anything but Maths! I can prove myself in biology! Ask Liv Calaway!"

"Liv is here?" He asked with a look of surprise of his face.

"Yep, she has been my biology teacher for all of this year. So what's been happening at camp?" I said hoping to distract him from the thought of making me prove myself in Maths.

"Good, but you better take your seat and prepare yourself."

I sighed in defeat and walked to my desk. I quickly took out my text book and started looking at the pictures of the different formulae, hoping to learn something before Malcom started the torture.

Malcom drew up the most complicated formula ever and then said that this was a 'test' to see how advanced people were. He then proceeded to choose me to answer the question. I stammered and stuttered over the question until I had the best idea ever and channelled my inner annoyingness (which I probably don't channel enough, hmm…) and retorted "This isn't in the curriculum for this term. As a sub, you should follow the directions of the teacher and teach us what we are actually meant to be learning." Luckily, the class followed me by raising their complaints until Malcom was completely drowned out by complaints. I sat back in my seat with a smug smile knowing that I had done my job. Malcom saw me and gave me his death stare. I shrugged it off as I have been on the receiving end of Annabeth's and Thalia's death stares for a long time.

Finally, Malcom managed to quieten everyone down. He then said "Okay, Mr Jackson, I will follow the directions of the teacher and the curriculum.

I won't go into many more details but let's just say Malcom still managed to torture me. As I walked out, he whispered to me "The Power of Maths really is great." I scoffed and replied by saying "Nerd." and walking off.

I met Annabeth outside her Maths classroom and we walked to the cafeteria. She began complaining about how she had learnt all the things they were doing when she was 12 and how it was really boring. I thought this was the perfect time to explain what had happened in Maths with Malcom. However I purposely didn't include how badly I failed when he actually started to follow the curriculum. She asked "So did you prove yourself?" Using my powers of distraction and subtlety, I subtlety changed the conversation and distracted her by saying "Oh look! Here's the cafeteria."

We open the door only to find two arrows coming at us, both going to hit us square between the eyes.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I apologise for the minor cliffhanger… Oh Well! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks! **

**amazingsar**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so so so sorry for the wait! I haven't had any time to write! **

**I apologise for the time that it took to post Chapter 4. I was playing a basketball tournament that went for all week and when I got back I just crashed.**

**I got a review that mentioned that Sport should be called PE. So I will change for the future. Thanks! Just letting you know I have PE not Sport. I just thought that most people around the world would have Sport not PE. My bad!**

**Just in advance, Annabeth's art teacher is actually Mr Charris not Mrs Charris. **

**I do appreciate the reviews and even if you don't have anything to comment on, can you write just a little something saying whether you like the story or not. Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 5 

Annabeth POV

I saw two silver arrows coming straight towards us at incredibly high speeds. They could only belong to one person – Thalia! I quickly reached out and grab the arrow coming towards me and saw that Percy had done the same thing. Knowing Thalia she would be about to come and 'playfully' attack us. Although it never is playfully. Her definition of playfully is very different to mine.

Before I could do anything Percy called out with a mocking tone "Really, Pinecone Face? Really? I thought you could do better than that?" Thalia came out from a sheltered corner of the wall and walked up to Percy and slapped him.

"Okay, I think I deserved that." Percy said apologetically. "Hey, Thalia" I said as I gave her a hug. Behind us the entire cafeteria was silent in shock. Percy whispered to us "I think this is our cue to leave." Addressing the rest of the school, he said "Just ignore and go back to your lunch." We left the cafeteria and bombarded Thalia with questions.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you here for the rest of the year?"

"Why did you decide to shoot the arrows at us?

"Yeah, the mortals could have seen us!"

"Jeez, relax!" Thalia shouted to interrupt our stream of questions. "Well, the Hunters are passing through, so we're not here all year. I thought you could handle the arrows and I didn't think about the mortals…"

"Well, it's good to see you." I said while giving her another hug.

Suddenly a young girl with what seemed to be fresh cuts all over her body ran out to us at high speed "Thalia… We have got to go. The beast has advanced." "Oh gods. Okay Silvia, I'll be there very soon." Thalia turned to us. "I guess I've got to go." Percy said "Next time, stay for longer and we'll go eat my mum's cookies." Thalia replied to that with a grin on her face "I'm holding you to that Kelp Head. Bye guys." And she ran off.

"Come on, let's go have lunch. I'm hungry." Percy said. I replied by bumping him on the hip and saying "You're always hungry Seaweed Brain." We walked into the cafeteria once more only to find everyone staring at us. We ignored them and grabbed our lunch and walked to the table that Percy's friends were sitting at. As we sat down they looked at us, completely speechless. Until Jack said "What the hell was that? You could have been killed!" We looked at each other then burst out in laughter knowing that Thalia could do a lot worse and we have done so many things that could have killed us. In comparison, that was nothing. Now, they stared at us as if we were idiots. Through laughter, Percy managed to explain who Thalia was. "That is my cousin and one of Annabeth's best friends. We have this thing where we attempt to "kill" each other but we are always unsuccessful-" "Why are you always unsuccessful?" Jack asked. I looked at Percy and saw him thinking up an answer that wouldn't give away our secret. I quickly came to his rescue. "You saw in PE, we have really good reflexes. Well, she has the same reflexes so no matter what any of us do, we are never successful." Percy shot me a grateful look.

We slowly managed to steer the conversation away from Thalia but by the time we did that, it was time for English with Mr Blofis. We grabbed our books and walked to the classroom.

We arrived but found that Mr Blofis was late so we just chatted for a while until Aaron "accidently" bumped into me knocking me to the ground. Immediately, Percy helped me up then glared murderously at Aaron. I could see that Aaron was clearly shocked at the intensity of the glare but quickly recovered and turned to me and said with a cheeky and, I guess what he considered, 'seductive' smirk "We have to stop meeting like this." I replied with a disgusted look on my face, "No, because the first time you were in my way and the second time you purposely bumped into me. Also, I would like to make it crystal clear to you that I don't care for you and I will NEVER go out with you! And before you say anything, Percy is not useless and I will never ever leave him! So please walk away now and leave us alone!" Aaron looked somewhat angry and was about to leave when he replied "You may be hot but no guy in their right mind would ever go out with someone like you: bossy, stuck-up, rude and bitc-" He was cut off by Percy's fist meeting his nose and smashing it. He put his arm around my waist, quickly kissed me and took me around the corner.

"I -"He cut me off with a proper kiss and then said "Wise Girl, before you say anything, I know you can handle yourself and you did beautifully but what he said was over the line. No one ever calls you that." He added with a slight chuckle, "I know you were about to punch him but I had to get him first. Just to show that everything he says is absolute bull-"I cut him off with a kiss. "I know Seaweed Brain. Thank you."

We walked back and into the classroom to see Aaron sitting with his nose squashed and blood all over his face. We sat in our seats and turned our "attention" to Mr Blofis. I know I should be paying attention but I really don't do English. I tuned out when Mr Blofis started talking about essay structure. Percy and I spent most of the time talking quietly to each other. Surprisingly, time flew faster than expected and I found myself walking with Percy to Art.

"I have Marine Biology now and I will meet you outside the Art classroom. See you later Wise Girl." He turned away, walked off then quickly turned back to say, "Just as a warning, Bridget is in this class… Bye!" He kissed me then ran off. I sighed and walked into Art, ready to face the worst.

When I walked in, I approached the teacher to introduce myself. But as I walked up to him, he looked me up and down, and then licked his lips hungrily. "Hello, who are you?" He asked creepily. I backed away slightly. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm a new student, obviously." "Hello Annabelle." I interrupted by saying "It's Annabeth" "Oh of course! Silly me! "He said stepping forward and stroking my arm. "I-I'm going to sit down." I said backing away. I sat down as far away possible from him.

I sat down, put in my earphones and started sketching a statue of all the significant heroes for Olympus. I flicked though my list of songs looking for a good song. I paused when I got to _Superheroes by The Script._ I just listened to it for a while thinking about how much this song reminding me of Percy and I. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped at them furiously but looked up to see Bridget and her phonies standing over me laughing. "Oh look, she crying! Boo hoo! Now get out of my seat."

"Why should I? You don't own it. I was here first."

"Just get out of it!"

"No!"

"I reckon Percy would totally break up with you if he knew how bossy, stuck-up and rude you were."

"Seriously? That's all you could come up with? That's the second time someone has said that to me."

"Then I must be right."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"I don't have time for this. Fine, I'll leave. Just know Bridget, that I only moved because I couldn't be bothered to deal with you."

"That's fine with me but I have a question for you Annabelle."

"Annabeth"

"'Annabeth then, why did you say that you have saved my life? I mean, knowing you, it was probably for attention."

"Just, forget it Bridget."

"I won't because this is obviously bugging you and you look slightly worried, so no."

I walked away sat down again and waited for the lesson to begin.

At the end of the lesson, I waited for Percy outside the classroom. Mr Charris approached me with the same look that he had before, a slightly hungry look. "Are you okay Annabeth?" "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend." He looked slightly annoyed at this. "Well, he is obviously not here so come with me." He directed me away from the classroom but then slid his hand down to my butt. I jumped back from him and punched him. "You perv! Get away from me!" "You're a gorgeous girl Annabeth Chase and obviously your boyfriend treats you badly. Look at the scars on your arms. So come with me, I'll treat you right." I kicked him in the crotch and yelled "You idiot! You know nothing about me and never will." I ran away while looking for Percy.

I had reached my limit in terms of abuse. I had been hit on in horrible ways and been called a bitch. I saw him casually walking down a hall smiling at me. I started sprinting to him. I saw his face change and he sprinted to me. He reached me and hugged me tightly while peppering me with kisses. "It's okay, I'm here." He whispered to me. We stood there hugging for a while until I had composed myself. "I'm okay. Let's go." Percy silently obliged and we walked to our lockers. All the way, Percy had his arm around by waist as if he was ready to take a bullet for me. I already knew he would but in this moment it meant a lot more. We grabbed our stuff and headed out to Percy's car. Before we drove off, he smirked and gave me a playful, but passionate kiss which I absolutely was fine with. We drove through the streets of New York until we got to Percy's house. We grabbed our things and headed inside.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was more serious. Let me know what you thought! **

**amazingsar**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks to all the people reviewing! I have been getting lots of positive reviews and tips to make my story better! **

**I am Australian so if I spell things that aren't the way you spell them, well sorry! **

**I also kind of forgot about disclaimers but I definitely don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. By the way, that disclaimer goes for all my chapters that I have written or will write. **

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

"Hey Mum! I'm home" Percy called out as he entered the apartment. "By the way, Annabeth is going to be staying with us as I'm not letting her stay by herself, all alone…" "Percy!" I said as I nudged him, hard. I called out "If you don't have space or want me staying here, Percy will just have to suck it up!" I could hear Sally's laughter as she ran to greet us. "Annabeth, dear, how are you?" She yelled as she gave me a big, warm, mum hug. "I'm great, thanks." I replied with a huge smile on my face. Sally was pretty much my mum as she is the only mother figure in my life to actually give me big hugs as I come home or be always be there for me. I'm not saying Athena or Helen aren't great, it's just that they don't treat me the way Sally does. "Now, you are definitely not staying in an apartment all by yourself. Of course you are staying here. If you were staying anywhere else, I would have helped Percy drag you and your luggage here. Now, who wants blue cookies?"

Percy sprinted to the kitchen and attacked the blue cookies. I chatted with Sally until we got to the kitchen where I found Percy looking slightly guilty. I looked down at the plate which was supposed to be covered with cookies. "Perseus Jackson, did you eat all the cookies?" "No," Percy said in small voice "I saved one for you." I sighed, took the cookie from him and sat down at the table. Sally winked at me "What are we going to do with you Percy?" "I don't know… Maybe give me more blue cookies?" Sally and I both burst out with laughing while Percy sat there saying "What?" and "It was a very good answer!" I leant over and kissed him, still laughing at his comments.

I then shot up remembering something. "Homework! We have homework to do!" Percy groaned "Why homework? Can't we just do it later?" "Nope! Let's go!" I dragged Percy over to the living room and grabbed our homework to do. I sat down and started on English. I always do the homework that I don't like or find harder first. I finished English slower than I would have liked and raced through Maths and Biology. I eventually looked over at Percy who was being slower than a dryad in the form of a tree. "Come on Perce, I'll help you. Why don't you do Biology, History, Greek and Marine Biology first because they'll be easier for you?" "Fine," Then Percy smiled his trouble-maker smile and leaned over and kissed me. That Seaweed Brain! He knows his kisses distract me… Oh well! It took me a while, way too long, before I remembered that we needed to finish homework. I pulled away, smiled and turned back to my homework. Percy sighed and muttered to himself, "Well, at least it worked for a while." I finished all my homework quickly after that and turned to help Percy. He was going better than expected. He had finished Biology, History and was half way through Greek. I looked at his maths to figure out how I was going to help him but for some reason that reminded me of what I had said to Bridget. I mentally reminded myself to tell Percy after we had finished our homework.

"Yes! I've finished all the easy stuff!" cried Percy. "Now onto the hard stuff!" I said sort of mocking him. Percy groaned and I laughed. "Come on, I've figured out how to help you with Maths." We spent the next half an hour working on Maths. "Only one more subject to go, English!" I told him. English was the hardest for both of us so that took us about an hour to finish. "Dinner's ready!" Sally called from the kitchen. We all sat down around the table. "So how was everyone's day?" Sally asked again. It was a rather cheesy question but it was good to see that she cared. Paul started us off. "Well, it was good. All my classes went well, except for these two who were pretty much falling asleep." He winked at us. "Yeah… sorry about that. Essays and I do not get along." I laughed at Percy's terrible excuse. "More like English and I don't get along. The dyslexia." I explained. "Hey Paul, I just came up with either a terrible or fantastic idea, I'm not sure which so you can decide. What if Percy and I did all our work in Greek then you could use Google Translate to translate it into English?" "That's an interesting idea, maybe we could experiment with it for until the next assessment and we can decide then?" Paul replied "Okay sure!" Percy and I replied.

"Percy, your day next?" Sally asked. "Okay, sure. So my day was really good, mostly because Annabeth was there." I blushed at his comment. "Annabeth?" "My day was interesting. Mostly good but there was one or two things that could have gone better. I loved seeing Seaweed Brain again and all the classes were really good. But there were two classmates that caused me some trouble: Aaron and Bridget. Aaron continued to hit on me but he called me things that, well. I didn't like." When I said this, Percy stiffened. "But Bridget was my main problem. She was hitting on Perce and she commented on me in horrible ways. But otherwise I really enjoyed it." "That's good, dear." Sally said in a kind gentle voice. We finished having dinner then Percy and I walked off the sort out the sleeping situation.

"So, I forgot to mention that the spare room is currently unavailable as we are using it as a storage room so you are going to have to sleep in my room." My heart fluttered "I don't have a problem with that." We walked into Percy's room. "So you can sleep in my bed and I've got the floor." "No," I said "It's your room so I should sleep on the floor!" "Sorry, Wise Girl but I've already called the floor so you have no choice but to sleep in my bed." Eventually I agreed and we set up the beds.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, I don't have any pyjamas." "That's fine; you can have one of my old shirts." He looked through his closet and threw a blue shirt to me. We sat, talked and kissed for a while until Sally walked to tell us to go to sleep. Percy being Percy took off his shirt and jeans and hoped into bed in his boxers. He saw me staring "Like what you see Wise Girl?" I smiled and threw a pillow at him. We were settling into bed when Percy asked me "Hey Wise Girl, what really happened today? You were quiet at the start of Sport and crying after Art!" I took a shaky breath in and began. "Well, in the change rooms, Bridget was saying something about how I must have paid you to be my boyfriend, so I turned around and gave a sassyish response, you would have been proud, but she saw my scars on my stomach and said that I was a freak. I kinda lost it but I accidentally said _'You know absolutely NOTHING about me and have no idea how many times I've saved your pathetic lives._' So I was freaking out about her knowing. Then later she during Art she came up and started arguing with me and asking me why I said that. And to top it off, Mr Charris hit on me and grabbed my butt while saying that you must hit me because of my scars. So I just lost it." I looked up at Percy and saw that his eyes were full with rage, I had never seen him like this.

He stood up and sprinted down the hall to Paul. "Paul! Annabeth was hit on by her Art teacher Mr Charris!" Paul's eyes opened wide and stood up. "What happened?" I held Percy's hand tight and explained everything. When I had finished, all he said was, "I have to make a call."

Percy and I walked back to his room. I climbed into bed with him and entwined our legs together. I looked up and kissed him. He responded by hugging me tightly and saying, "I love you Wise Girl." I lay there in his arms while he peppered me with kisses until we fell asleep.

**AN: So what do you think?**

**amazingsar**


	7. Author's Note

**AN: Sorry but this is really important! Tomorrow I'm going away for Christmas and I won't get back until the 3****rd**** of January. For most of the time I won't have any wifi so I won't be able to post anything! **** (I don't know how I'll survive!) **

**I will be writing when I have time so when I get back I will be able to post more chapters! **

**If I have wifi I will post a chapter but I most likely won't! **

**Bye! Until I have wifi!**

**Sorry!**

**amazingsar **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! As I said, I have been in Tasmania for Christmas and New Years, so I haven't had time/wifi to post.**

**There is a quote (or part of one)from BoO - see if you can find it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Percy POV

_**(It is now Friday and the rest of the week has been skipped.)**_

I woke up to the smell of blue pancakes and Annabeth sitting next to me reading. I rolled over and tackled her so she was lying next to me. "Morning" I said sleepily. "Morning." She replied cheerfully. "How long have you been awake?" I asked her. "Well, I woke up at about 6:30 and started preparing for all the next classes, then I decided to read." "Why do you get up at 6:30? How can you?" I replied, shocked that anyone would get up at 6:30. "I just do, so if you excuse me, I'm going to finish my book because it's getting to the feels!" I sighed. Everyone knows that if you try to stop Annabeth from finishing a book with 'feels' then you will be hit, slapped and given a speech about respecting the 'feels'... I speak from experience. "I'm going to go have a shower."

Just as I had finished my shower and dried myself with my awesome Poseidon powers, I heard Annabeth yell in frustration. Then I heard her hit the things around her and curse in Greek. I walked in "I take it that the book didn't finish how you wanted it to." "No! That stupid author! How could she? Why on Earth does she have to make Jace, Clary's brother! They are perfect together!" I silently laughed knowing that if I laughed out loud, I would be slapped. "Come on, let's go have breakfast."

I walked out to see a pile of blue pancakes sitting on a plate waiting for me. I pretty much ran to the table and sat down. Annabeth was in the middle of explaining her 'feels' to Mum. So I stole the maple syrup from her and started pooling it over my pancakes. Annabeth looked over, sighed and said "Seaweed Brain, you're going to drown your pancakes." I continued to put maple syrup on my pancakes while saying "I'm a Poseidon kid, I cannot drown and neither can my pancakes." Mum started laughing at that and eventually everyone was laughing at my amazing comeback.

After breakfast, we drove to school. As we walked through the halls, I was glad to find that the novelty of Annabeth here, had worn off. Over the past week, I have had to summon my inner self-control (and Annabeth's as well) to stop myself from punching every guy that looked at Annabeth in any way that I didn't like, which was most ways. We got our books, met up with our friends and went to class.

Nothing happened during classes, it was all boring and I got some extra sleep. However, lunch was better than everything else and some interesting things happened.

Annabeth and I arrived later than everyone else and when we got to the table, everyone was teasing us as they suspected that we were making out. They were completely right but they don't need any more gloating rights. As soon as we got them to drop the topic, they started talking about a party that some jock guy was organising. Apparently, everyone was allowed to come, plus extras. I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged. We just listened to everyone else talk about their plans until Paul interrupted to say "Here comes trouble..." Bridget walked up to us, winked at me and turned to Annabeth and said "I am so sick of you pretending to be Percy's boyfriend when he obviously likes me. So I'm challenging you. I challenge you to beat me in climbing up the rock wall. We'll climb up it 5 times and whoever finishes first is the winner and gets Percy." Annabeth smirked at me, turned back to Bridget and replied. "Sure, that sounds fun. But doesn't Percy get a choice of who he wants. He obviously has chosen me. I mean I'll still take part in the 'challenge'. So when does this 'challenge' start?" Bridget stamped her foot which got the attention of the rest of the cafeteria. "Now, after school? Up to you." Annabeth laughed, "How about now, in the gym." Annabeth and I stood up and started walking to the gym. Apparently, the rest of the school wanted to see this as well, all week they had seen Bridget approach Annabeth and start arguing with her about the strangest things. We looked behind us and saw the school running to the gym to see this.

When we arrived, Annabeth and I walked over to the rock climbing wall. There was no belays but there was a giant safety mat underneath which was very squishy and I had probably a little too much fun jumping on it. "Hey Wise Girl, don't beat Bridget too badly." Annabeth laughed, "It's okay, I'll give her a headstart." I kissed her and walked back to the audience that was gathering rapidly.

I saw Annabeth ask Bridget something but then Bridget shrieked, "You want to give me a headstart? Okay - your funeral." Someone yelled "Ready, set, GO!" And Bridget started climbing. I do have to admit, she was good for someone that isn't a demigod. But then Annabeth started and she was as fast as I expected. She had caught up to Bridget who was close to the top in about 15 seconds. I was timing, just so I had an excuse to tease her. Annabeth reached the top first and she jumped down landing easily and started again. Bridget yelled out "That's cheating!" Annabeth replied "No it's not! You never specified how to get down." Annabeth had nearly reached the top for the second time but Bridget had just started. I yelled sarcastically "Hey Wise Girl, slow down, give her a small chance!" Annabeth continued but yelled out equally sarcastically, "Oh sure!" Everyone laughed as Bridget squealed in anger. Soon Annabeth had finished and I walked over and kissed her. I whispered to her "I knew you'd win."

Then Coach Hedge walked out and said "Cupcakes! What's going on out here?" I yelled out "Nothing! Bridget just challenged Annabeth to a rock climbing competition with the prize being me." Coach Hedge stalked over to Bridget then yelled in her face, "How dare you EVER try to break Percabeth up! They are my OTP and always will be..." He realised what he was saying and said "Well... I've got to go!" and hurried off to the staffroom. Annabeth and I burst into hysterical laughter but then I remembered my plan to tease her. "Right, I forgot to tell you that your time was much slower than normal." She looked shocked "You were timing me?" I smirked "Of course, for the extra training." She looked at me then at the wall and said "Fine then, I'll just have to settle for beating you." She ran to the wall then started scrambling up the wall. I laughed and followed her.

I caught up to her then reached up to the top of the wall and jumped down, pulling Annabeth down at the same time. She kicked me away and continued climbing. When I reached her, we were in synch - moving at the same time, same hand, same foot. We finished at the same time, then turned around to see the entire school looking at us in complete shock and amazement. I took her hand and we walked through the crowd to the rest of our classes.

I met Annabeth outside her Art classroom. I was always there early just in case she was hit on again. We grabbed our things and walked to my car. We may or may not have had a make-out session in the car. Eventually we left the school and was about to go to my house when Annabeth remembered her bags at her hotel. "We will have to grab my luggage - I don't have any more clothes at your house." "I can't believe that you have enough clothes to last a week at my house." I said teasingly. "Well, it's not like you have the same at my dad's house." I smiled "Yeah, but that's because you kept stealing my shirts to use as pyjamas." She blushed and I chuckled.

We grabbed her bags from her hotel room, checked out and drove back to my house. But as we pulled up. I said to Annabeth in amazement and surprise "What in Hades are they doing here?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter...**

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews for last chapter! If you have anything to comment on, good or bad, any suggestions or questions, review and I will do my best to either answer/include/fix anything!**

**Oh and if you haven't read Blood of Olympus I suggest you skip the first section and continue reading from a place that says something like "Non-BoO readers: read from here."**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Annabeth POV

_"What in Hades are they doing here?"_

We arrived at Percy's house and opened the door to find all our camp friends sitting on the couch eating blue cookies and laughing at us. We snapped out of our surprise and greeted everyone. I ran over to the girls (Piper, Hazel, Katie, Rachel and Thalia) and hugged each one of them while Percy 'man-hugged' the guys (Jason, Frank, Nico, Travis, Connor and Will). We continued talking and catching up until the lights went out. We looked around attempting to see what was going on when we heard "FLAME ON!" Then the lights came back on we ran to the window and started looking outside. Then Piper yelped. Someone had covered her eyes. We turned around to see Leo silently laughing at us but also shushing us as well. He whispered in Piper's ear "Guess who Beauty Queen?"

Piper POV

I spun around to see Leo Valdez of all people laughing at me. I slapped him. I slapped him hard, I mean really hard. "Leo Valdez!" I suddenly had an idea. I winked at Annabeth knowing she was thinking the same thing. "LEO VALDEZ! HOW DARE YOU DIE THEN USE THE PHYSICIANS' CURE AND DISAPPEAR FOR A YEAR! JASON AND I ARE FACING AN INQUIRY AT CAMP AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" I looked behind him to see a girl I assumed was Calypso. "And Calypso dear, congratulations on leaving your island. The seven and I are so proud.

I finished and everyone burst out laughing at my amazing Molly Weasley impression.

Annabeth POV

I went over and hugged Leo then started asked him how he did it. Percy came over, "Jeez Annabeth, give him some time to greet everyone first. He smiled then walked over to Leo "Hey, catch that last episode of Doctor Who?" he said winking. Leo's eyes widened "You like to watch Doctor Who?" "Well, Annabeth was being boring and working so I started watching TV and the only good thing was Doctor Who." Leo started bouncing up and down in excitement. "Good choice Aquaman." The whole room burst into laughter as Percy's face started turning red from embarrassment.

I pulled Percy over to the side. "Do you actually like Doctor Who?" Percy looked sheepish. "Well, I did see the last episode of Doctor Who but the main reason is that I overheard Leo telling Jason that he never knew what to say and do with me. His example was 'I can't just say _'Catch that last Doctor Who episode?'_.' I'd like him to be more comfortable around me and for me to actually have something in common with him apart from ama-zhang jokes." I face palmed. "Okay sure Seaweed Brain."

We walked back over to the group and started talking but then I saw Percy walk over to Calypso.

_**NON-BoO READERS: READ FROM HERE**_

Percy POV

I decided that I needed to say something to Calypso. Probably an apology. I walked over to her, noticing that she was standing awkwardly away from everyone. "Hey Calypso. Well done on finding someone for you and escaping Ogygia." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, "and I'm sorry for leaving you on your island. I know it isn't an excuse but I needed to stop Kronos from overthrowing Olympus and-""And you wanted to see your Annabeth. It's okay Percy, I understand." I shook my head. "No, it's not okay. I was stupid to leave you. I'm also rather annoyed at the gods because I did ask them to release you from Ogygia. But I got amnesia then I was forced to face the next Great Prophecy." To my surprise she began to laugh. "Percy, relax. It's okay, I got off the island and I found Leo." I smiled "Good, you deserve him."

We walked back to everyone. Where people were explaining what happened while he was, you know – dead. Annabeth was explaining what was happening in school but then I remembered the party. "Hey guys, we were also invited to a party and we're allowed to bring friends. So what do you say? Leo stood up and shouted "Yeah baby, The Supersized McShizzle will be partying hard tomorrow!" Calypso put her head in her hands and sighed at her boyfriend's antics. "Oh and Calypso's coming!" Leo yelled. I shouted playfully back at Leo. "Leo we can all hear you normally so shhhhhhh!" Everyone started laughing. "Sure why not." Piper said and everyone started to agree. Suddenly Thalia said, "Wait, is there a dress code?" I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged. "Well, I guess it would be partyish clothes, slightly formal." Annabeth said. Piper shot up "Does that mean we have to go shopping?" she said excitedly. "Everyone say it with me – Aphrodite side!" Leo said teasing Piper. "Do we have to go shopping?" Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth complained. "Yep, we'll go shopping tomorrow." Piper said adding a little of charmspeak into her voice. "Fine!" They complained.

Mum walked in then and said "Dinner's ready!" Everyone raced to the table and started eating. We had to get a bigger table with the amount of demigods coming here and using this place as a safe house when on a quest. At dinner I noticed Leo, Travis and Connor scheming for a prank. I sighed and went back to my conversation with Frank and Jason.

After dinner we had a Disney movie marathon. Starting with The Little Mermaid and ending with Tangled.

_**BoO Spoiler!**_

I looked over at Will and Nico, admitting to myself that they did make cute couple even though I'm 'not his type'.

_**End of BoO Spoiler!**_

Nico managed to cut his hand on the edge of the table, of all places. Will looked over at Nico and said "Put your hand on my head." Nico looked sceptical at this but Will replied by saying "I'm a healer. Put your hand on my head." Reluctantly Nico put his hand on Will's head. Then will started singing "_Flowers gleam and glow-" _Nico took his hand off Will's head quickly saying "Are you serious?" Everyone cracked up and we all laughed hysterically at them.

Tangled finished and we had to figure out the sleeping arrangements. I whispered to Annabeth "I don't think we'll be able to sleep in the same bed tonight." "Yeah." She replied sadly. "Okay, I can fit A double mattress and a single mattress in my room including my bed but hopefully if we squish them together, we might be able to fit the camping mattress so it's half in my room, half out." Rachel spoke up saying "Well, I don't know about any of the other girls but I don't want to sleep in Percy's room – it's always a pigsty." All the girls nodded in agreement. "Also who knows what Annabeth and Percy have been doing!" Travis added cheekily. Annabeth and I both flushed and everyone laughed. "So girls out here and boys in Percy's room." Thalia insisted. "Fine, so there's a sofa bed thing – Annabeth will show you, the couch, the armchair and the floor. I'll let you work out who's where and all that." I said. I kissed Annabeth goodnight and the boys and I filed out into my room. We managed to set up the mattresses and we eventually got to sleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up to hear quiet cheering. I got up and tripped over Connor's head on the way out. I walked into the spare room/mum's study/Annabeth's study to see Annabeth cheering. I sat down next to her and kissed her. "Why are you cheering?" I asked Annabeth looked at me excitedly "I just finished the plans for Olympus! I can send them in! Two years of working on it and I'm finally finished!" I kissed her in celebration and we celebrated by making out. In my opinion, best celebration ever. "I need to tell Chiron!" Annabeth said running over to grab a drachma. I set up the mist and Annabeth threw in the coin. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." I laughed because Annabeth used 'Fleecy Messaging'. The message connected and we saw Chiron sitting in at his desk putting together a 'Book of Percabeth'… I looked at Annabeth with a weirded out expression on my face and saw that she had the same expression on her face.

I cleared my throat and Chiron turned. He saw us jumped and quickly put the book behind his back. "Percy, Annabeth, how are you." He said slightly flustered. "Good thanks Chiron! Guess what?" I smiled at Annabeth's excitement. "I finished the plans for Olympus!" "Congratulations my dear girl!" "I'm going to deliver them tomorrow!" Annabeth said excitedly. I spoke up "Hey Chiron, what was that book…" Chiron started to panic. "Look at the time! You should be asleep! Goodnight. Congratulations." And with that he swiped a hand through the Iris message ending it.

I turned to Annabeth "Well that was weird, but he is right, we should get some sleep." Annabeth sighed "I don't want to leave you in fear of getting nightmares." I sighed, agreeing with her. Then I had an idea. "What if we moved all the things off this bed here?" I said gesturing to the bed behind us covered in paper. She smiled at me and started moving all the paper off the bed.

We hopped into bed and I kissed her continually as we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I had temporary writers block.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Annabeth POV

Even though I was awake at about 1am last night, I still woke up at 6:00am. This was mainly because I had a really good idea to make life easier for demigods trying to get from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter. What if we could create a tunnel that connects the two camps?

I IMed Chiron and Reyna to suggest this idea to them and they both agreed on it. So we'll need to get Hazel to create a tunnel between the two camps and the Hephaestus/Vulcan children to reinforce the tunnel. I began planning the design of the tunnel immediately. Then I remembered that Percy was in the same bed as me. I had to get both of us out of here so people wouldn't know because who knows what they would think, probably that we did it?

I shook Percy awake. "Seaweed Brain! Wake up!" Percy replied by rolling over and muttering "Five more minutes." "Seaweed Brain, do you know what people would think if they knew we slept in the same bed?" He sat up at that. "Okay I'll go back to my room and you go back to the living room." He kissed me goodbye then sleepily walked back to his room. I sighed in relief and snuck back to the living room to see all the girls awake, staring at me. Then Rachel said "We get that you love Percy but really? While we're here?" She smirked at me. "Oh gods! No nothing happened! I had a finished the plans for Mount Olympus and was quietly celebrating but then Percy heard me and came in. We then IMed Chiron and told him. After, we decided that we didn't want to leave the other person so we fell asleep." Piper replied "Right, I think your missing that part where you and Percy, you know-" "Seriously? I would tell you if anything happened!" I said. "Okay, we believe you." Hazel and Katie said. I really like Hazel, she's loyal and kind. I looked over at Thalia who was asleep in a really strange position with her leg up near her head and her arms stretched out across her bed. I winked at the girls and gestured to the camera next to Katie. Katie grinned at me then picked up the camera and took photos of Thalia asleep. I quietly laughed thinking of all the things I could use this for blackmail. She has done it to me so many times before and I think it's payback time.

I went back to sleep for another hour then woke up and went to have breakfast. When I got there most of the people were there. Except for the heavy sleepers such as Thalia, Percy and Nico. Sally was in the middle of serving pancakes when Thalia and Nico came out and asked for embarrassing baby stories of Percy. Everyone laughed and leaned forward in anticipation. "Well, there was this one time…"

Percy POV

I eventually woke up and came out into the kitchen to see my mum telling everyone baby stories of me. "He had managed to turn on the hose which was flying around from the water pressure and the funniest part was because he was-" "I think that's enough mum!" I interrupted. Thalia came up to me, ruffled my hair and said "Aww! Is baby Percy okay? Or do you need Mr Fluffy Bottom?" Everyone burst out laughing and I looked at my mum with a look saying really-you-had-to-tell-them-my-baby-stories. Thalia was doubling over in laughter. I sighed knowing that they wouldn't stop laughing for a while so went over to my mum kissed her on the cheek and went to eat my breakfast. Annabeth came and sat next to me. She kissed me on the cheek but whispered "Don't worry, the girls and I have the perfect blackmail for Thalia." I smiled and quickly whipped my head around so she was kissing my lips. She smiled against them then pulled away to my disappointment.

Annabeth POV

After breakfast we drove to the shopping centre. We got out and decided to spilt up, girls and boys and meet up at 12:00 in the food court so we could have lunch together.

Piper immediately took us a shop that only sold dresses. She went up to the salesperson and said "Where are your party dresses?" The salesperson directed us to a wall filled with dresses. I do have to admit I was rather impressed. I started looking through them when I found a gorgeous grey dress. It had wide straps holding up the dress but the straps didn't go over the shoulder. The dress came down and had elastic around the waist. The fabric fell down from the elastic in a floaty way and reached to just above my knees. The dress was very simple but had small green and blue patterns across the elastic. I went to try it on and it was perfect. Even though I don't normally like wearing dresses, I loved this one. I bought it then waited for the others. Calypso bought a fiery red dress, Hazel bought a multi-coloured dress but its main colour was gold, Katie bought a floral dress, Thalia bought a simple black dress, Rachel bought a green, black and white dress and Piper bought a sky blue dress.

We went shoe shopping next, or really Calypso, Hazel, Katie and Piper went shoe shopping. I refused to wear anything other than converses, Thalia wanted to wear her combat boots and Rachel already had shoes to wear. Thalia and I followed the others while they went from shop to shop looking at shoes but not buying anything. I said to Thalia and Rachel "Why are they making such a big deal over a party? I would prefer to just wear shorts." They nodded in agreement. Eventually they all bought shoes to match their dresses.

We met back at the food court and bought lunch. Percy and I shared a pizza but Percy pretty much ate it all and I had 3 pieces. Suddenly, I thought of something. "Did Brad" (the jock guy holding the party) "say anything about swimming?" I asked. Percy thought about it for a moment, "Well, he has a pool so I suspect we will be swimming." "Okay" I said, "We'll have to bring swimmers." Piper quickly said, "I'll pack the swimmers!" I looked at her suspiciously "Sure." We continued talking normally until Connor accidentally flicked his salad from his cheeseburger at Thalia. She looked at Connor as if she was going to kill him then she threw some of her sandwich at him. Seeing this, Leo yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" at everyone then threw his lunch at Jason. Let's just say that it spiralled into chaos as someone from another table threw food at his friend and this started the entire food court to have a huge food fight. Leo sat down undusted his hands then said "My work here is done." Then we all got up and left.

When we arrived back at Percy's apartment, we were covered in food. When Sally saw us, she spat out the tea she was drinking then nicely said "Go outside now. I will be with you in a moment." We turned around and trouped back outside, waiting for Sally. Sally then came outside and yelled "Say Cheese!" We smiled then we were laughing our heads off. I looked up at Percy who was smiling his troublemaker smile and looking at the hose. Suddenly, the hose exploded and water was raining down on us. We were having so much fun with water fights until Piper sent us back in to get ready.

The girls got changed into our dresses and we took probably a little too long getting ready because we heard Connor yell "If you don't come down in five minutes, we're coming up!" So, we came downstairs. When I came down, I smirked at Percy's expression. "You know, you're catching flies like that." He closed his mouth and said "You look absolutely gorgeous." I blushed and said "You don't look so bad yourself." Actually, that was probably the understatement of the century. Piper looked at the time and said "Let's go! We don't want to be late!" I sighed and we filed into the cars.

When we arrived, I sighed and said "Showtime" as I stepped out of the car.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**This next chapter is about the party but I'm not really sure how to write about party so the chapter might not be very good.**

**I also no**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Brad POV (The guy hosting the party)

I was standing at the door greeting guests; my mum told me that I had to stand at the door while people are arriving, when 3 cars pulled up at the same time. I saw multiple guys step out, some holding the door for these super-hot girls. I noticed that two of them didn't seem to have any dates; I decided that later I would get them alone so I could hook up with them. I was about to turn away when I saw Jackson hold the door for a girl that was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a floaty grey dress that framed her body very well (I learnt all these terms from my sister, she's obsessed with make-up and beauty.) Anyway, she looked amazingly hot and I would totally hook up with her however, she is with Jackson and he isn't actually that bad, he's a good guy. If she was with any other guy I would make a move but I have seen him get mad. When he's mad, he is an unstoppable force and will destroy anything in his path.

I walked up to them and greeted them, I could tell Jackson was grateful that I didn't make a move on his girl but I knew he would be on his guard all night. As the two girls without dates walked past, I winked at them both. The Goth-like one curled her lip and gave me a death stare, I got the message: Don't come anywhere near me. The red haired one just rolled her eyes at me and walked off. Jackson caught this little exchange and whispered to me "It's fine Merrick, they both don't date and with injury anyone who tries. You're not the first one." "Thanks man, I thought the black haired one was about to run me through." He chuckled at this and replied "Yeah, if you tried that again, Thalia probably would beat you up. Rachel would just throw a blue hairbrush at you." He started cracking up at this, as if it was an inside joke. I thought this was a little strange but still laughed anyway. Before I could say anything, one of his friends, she was wearing a blue dress and she had pretty kaleidoscope eyes, dragged him away to show him something. I watched them walk off and laugh at something that one of their friends was doing. For a moment I thought that Jackson could be cheating with this girl but their behaviour was similar to the way you treat your siblings just a lot nicer. Jackson walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on top of her head, smiling as he did. I sighed and turned back to greet guests.

Percy POV

After meeting up with Jack and my other friends, we decided to be 'childish' (as Paul said) and play Truth or Dare. However, knowing the Stolls, I knew that the game would be anything but childish. "So who wants to go first?" I asked the group. Leo quickly volunteered and turned menacingly towards Annabeth, "Annabeth, truth or dare?" Annabeth, being amazingly smart, immediately said "Truth." Leo slumped his shoulders slightly "Oh Annie! You're no fun!" Annabeth glared at Leo and said "Well, Leo Valdez. If you are going to continue calling me Annie, I will tell everyone including Octavian about your giant tiger soft toy that you store under your bed. Oh, whoops." She said innocently. Leo was blushing so red that he would have put a tomato to shame. Everyone laughed at this and Annabeth looked rather smug at her excellent comeback. Leo decided that now was the time to distract everyone from his tiger toy by asking Annabeth her question. "So ANNABETH," he emphasised the word Annabeth "What is your guilty pleasure?" Annabeth looked down and mumbled "Watching Dance Moms." Everyone started cracking up at this. Travis looked at Annabeth and said "I never would have picked you for a Dance Moms fan." I laughed as I heard Annabeth mumble something about Leo and Travis needing to sleep with one eye open.

Annabeth turned to Rachel and said "Rachel, truth or dare." Rachel looked slightly terrified at this thought, "Well, you've put me in a difficult position. Do I have my worst secrets revealed or do I do something so stupid that I'll never ever live down. Fine, truth." Annabeth smiled and sweetly said "What was your most embarrassing childhood experience." Rachel thought about it for a while then said "Well, when I was about 12, I had this huge crush on this guy. But coincidentally, my dad was organising some business dinner with his family so this guy came round. Everything was going fine until my mum decided to show some family pictures. I thought they would be fine but, oh boy, was I wrong. She decided to start at my baby photos, there were some stupid ones like me sucking on my toes or something but she showed one with me in a paddle pool completely naked and covered in paint. What made it even worse was when the guy actually took a photo of it and sent it to his friends."

The game continued for a while until Travis asked Jack. Jack being the idiotic person he was, managed choose dare from a person that could completely humiliate him. Travis sat there for a moment thinking until he said "Right, got it. You have to call 5476 281 458*, just a random number, and ask whether they would like to invest into a years' worth of tampons." Oh gods no. He did not! That phone number was Ares's. Ever since Hephaestus invented monster proof phones, the gods and goddesses all have phones. All the demigods' faces paled knowing what would happen. "Right, sure." Jack said, trying to not be embarrassed. "He grabbed his phone and dialled the number. "Ah, hello? Hi. Would you like to invest into a years' worth of tampons?" All we could hear of the response was yelling, and lots of it. Jack shakily hung up and put the phone down. Everyone cracked up and started hysterically laughing.

Before we could continue the game, we heard someone yell "Everyone! Into the pool!" We smirked and grabbed the bag full of swimmers that Piper had packed. I grabbed my board shorts and went to get changed. It was quite hard to find a place as everyone was changing into swimmers. The guys and I found a room next to the girls. We were changing peacefully until we heard Annabeth scream "PIPER MCLEAN!" We ran to the wall to try to hear the conversation. "Sorry Annabeth, but if you want to swim, it's this or nothing." We heard a sigh of anger and frustration, most likely coming from Annabeth. As we left to room, I yelled through the door "We'll meet you in the pool."

When we got down stairs, I whispered to Jack and Paul, "Race you to the pool." And sprinted off. I could hear them coming after me but still I won. We aimlessly swam around waiting for the girls. Suddenly, everyone went silent. I turned around to see the girls walking through the door all looking amazing in their swimmers. Most of the girls were wearing bikinis with the exception of Thalia. I assumed that Piper would have been afraid of her wrath, everyone is. But my eyes locked onto Annabeth. She was wearing a gorgeous sea-green bikini but she was looking rather embarrassed. She normally hates wearing bikinis but she was stunning. She quickly slid into the pool next to me. She buried her face into the crook of my neck in embarrassment. I smiled and kissed her.

We swam around for about an hour until we all decided that we needed to go home. We drove back to my house and most of us crashed on the couch. "So what will happen with you guys?" Annabeth asked. They looked at each other questioningly, Piper spoke up. "I guess we'll go back to camp in the morning." Everyone agreed with that. We said goodnight but as we (the guys) were walking down the hallway, Rachel said "Percy, Annabeth, no sneaking off tonight into a separate room so you two can sleep in the same bed to "comfort" each other from "nightmares". Annabeth flushed and I rolled my eyes, trying to disguise my embarrassment. I lent down and gave Annabeth a long goodnight kiss before walking down the hall ignoring all the perverted things the guys were saying. Just to be annoying, I yelled out "'Night Wise Girl!" I heard a mix of groaning and laughing come from the living room. After a few seconds I heard a "'Night Seaweed Brain." I chuckled to myself and I slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, sorry for taking such a long time to update, I have been rather busy. I felt like I needed to make it up to you so this chapter is a filler chapter, so I can have time to write the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Percy POV

I realised as I woke up, that Annabeth wasn't in my bed. This slightly disappointed me as I had no one to cuddle but I was also pleased because it must have meant that she didn't have any nightmares. I'm so glad that our nightmares are starting to go away a bit. When we first got out of Tartarus, every night we were plagued with horrible nightmares and even though I enjoy waking up with Annabeth next to me, I'd prefer it be not because she was terrified.

I lay there thinking until someone threw a pillow at my head. I groaned and rolled over throwing the pillow in the direction it came from. I heard a "Dude!" and I smiled in satisfaction. Then us guys, being guys, proceeded to sleep until the girls came in and yelled at us to get up. We all groaned but grudgingly got up. Mum had done the amazing and made blue waffles. I ran to the table and starting loading them onto my plate. Annabeth came and sat next to me. She shook her head and mumbled "Oh, Seaweed Brain." I kissed her on forehead. She smiled and took two waffles. Thalia decided to take advantage of my exposed plate of waffles. She wiped at two of them but I'm very protective of my food. So I slapped her hand. "Ow! Kelp Head." I put a hand around my plate and said "My precious" in a Gollum voice. Everyone laughed at this.

Breakfast passed rather slowly with lots of laughs but then everyone had to go. I felt like a little boy, waving off his friends after a sleepover – tired, slightly sad and dreading the cleaning that would come.

Annabeth and I shut the door after everyone had disappeared around the corner. We slumped on the couch in exhaustion and looked around at the mess that we had created. I looked at Annabeth and I knew she had the same thought as me. "I'll take my room and the dining room if you take the living room?" The mess in the living room was just as bad as both my room and the dining room combined, if worse. "Sure." She sighed knowing the task ahead of her. I trudged to my room and started piling mattresses in the hallway. I threw all the dirty bed sheets in a pile in the hall and once I had finished vacuuming my room, I carried the sheets to the laundry. I put the mattresses in the guest room/Annabeth's study, behind the various pieces of furniture. I trudged back to the dining room and cleared away the dirty dishes and swept away the crumbs around the table. I finished and walked into the living room to see how Annabeth was going. I found her piling the mattresses against the wall. I picked up the dirty bed sheets and put them in the washing machine. We worked together, cleaning the living room.

Eventually we finished, so we plonked down on the couch. I said "I'd rather fight monsters everyday than clean up ever again." She nodded in agreement. We decided that it would be best to watch a movie. So she chose a movie while I made popcorn, more like Mum made popcorn as I can't make anything without it blowing up. I came back with popcorn and I settled down on the couch next to Annabeth.

About halfway through the movie, Annabeth and I fell asleep. I don't know how long we were asleep for but we woke up at about 6ish. We quickly had dinner, with both of us barely being able to stay awake then we went upstairs to my bed. As soon as Annabeth put her head on the pillow, she was asleep. But I lay there for a while thinking about what had happened over the week and soon I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter, I was kind of rushing the end as I wanted to finish it before I went camping. I promise the next chapter will be longer and much better.**

**Read and Review!**

**amazingsar**


End file.
